It All Started With A Caterpie
by TigressDevyn
Summary: When 14 year old Andraia finds a Caterpie, her life will be changed forever. She's off to find out what the world of pokemon holds for her. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own pokemon in any way, shape, or form. I only own Andraia and other original characters that appear in later chapters.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"Mom? May I please be a pokemon trainer?" asked fourteen year old Andraia.

"Andraia, I all ready told you, no! Your older sister became one, and now we almost never see or hear from her!" her mother told her, not looking up from the soapy dishes.

"That's the point!" Andraia argued, "You have to travel different places to catch different pokemon and battle new poeple!"

"My answer is still the same." her mother sighed.

"It's not fair!" Andraia cried.

With that, she spun around and walked out the kitchen door, slamming it on her way out. She walked down a path that led into a small grove of trees.

"The nerve." she growled.

She looked around as she walked. The trees seemed to create a forest like appeal and pokemon scampered across the dusty ground around her. Pidgeys watched her from the trees, looking for something to steal for food. She came to a small pond, her favorite quiet place. She sat down and pulled her long blue green hair into a ponytail. She dug through her small backpack and pulled out a sketchbook.

"Pie?" asked a small voice.

Andraia looked over to see a small Caterpie leaning on her leg.

"You are so cute!" she grinned.

She reached out to touch the little green bug, but it jumped back and stared at her.

"It's okay, I won't hurt you." she smiled, her light purple eyes lighting up.

The Caterpie turned its head to the side slightly. Andraia laughed and pulled out a pencil.

"Hold that pose!" she laughed.

She began to sketch. The Caterpie, curious about what she was doing, crawled back over to her. It looked at the picture and cooed.

"Do you like it?" she asked, holding up the sketch.

The Caterpie chirpped happily. Andraia smiled and flipped through other pages. They looked at pictures of a Butterfree, Weedle, Pidgey, and a Spearow.

"Pretty good drawings." sneered a voice.

Andraia spun around to a boy her age standing there.

"Really? You think so?" she asked.

"No, I was lying." he retorted.

Andraia frowned. Who did this jerk think he was? Suddenly, a Squirtle jumped out of the pond. The boy tossed a pokeball and caught the Squirtle no problem. He picked up the pokeball and tossed it to Andraia.

"You can have it." he told her, "It was weak. That's why it was caught. I don't want any weak pokemon."

A Rattata shot by and the boy took off after it.Andraia sat there, stunned.

"What a jerk!" she muttered, as she put her sketchbook back in her pack.

She stood up and turned to leave. She heard a small squeak and turned to see the Caterpie following her.

"I'm sorry Caterpie, but I can't take you home. My mother would have a fit!" she apologized, "Unless... you could fit in my backpack!"

Caterpie looked up at her with it's innocent eyes and nodded.

"You are too cute!" Andraia squealed.

She pulled off her backpack and opened it. Caterpie crawled over to her and crawled inside. She pulled it back onto her back and zipped it slightly. With that, she headed back to her house. She saw her mother was out behind the house, riding her Ponyta. Andraia sighed. Her mother used to be famous for riding in rodeos. Andraia; however, would forever be nothing. She walked into the house and straight up the stairs and to her room. She shut her door and locked it. She placed her backpack on the bed and opened it. Caterpie crawled out, and looked around the room.

"Sorry about that Caterpie." Andraia apologized.

She pulled out some food from under her bed and fed some to Caterpie. She jumped as someone pounded on her door.

"Open up!" cried a little girl's voice.

"Go away Claudia!" Andraia called back.

"No!" Claudia exclaimed, "Let me in!"

With that, the door handle jiggled and was suddenly flung open. There stood Andraia's younger sister Claudia, proudly holding a bobby pin. Her black hair was pinned up here and there on her head and she wore a strange colored shirt with blue jeans.

"I told you to let me in." she smirked.

Claudia looked and saw the Caterpie on the bed.

"AH!" she screeched, jumping back, "Do you know that you have an icky bug on your bed!"

"She's not icky!" Andraia retorted, her light violet eyes narrowing in anger, "I'll give you a pokemon of your own if you keep this quiet."

Claudia's red eyes lit up in surprise. Andraia dug through her bag and tossed Claudia the pokeball that the boy had given her earlier.

"A Squirtle?" she asked, "What's the catch?"

"No catch." Andraia replied.

"Andraia? Claudia? What are you...doing...?" their mother asked, walking into the room.

"Mom! I can explain!" Andraia cried.

* * *

A/N: What do you all think? Not too bad if I do say so myself. :) Well, please read and review.

TigressDevyn


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_** I own Andraia and Claudia...nope...nothing else...

__

_**Chapter 2**_

Andraia's mom stood there, looking at the pokemon in her daughter's room. Claudia closed her eyes, waiting for the yelling to start.

"What you doing with pokemon!" their mother demanded.

"Andraia gave me-" Claudia started.

"Not you!" her mother barked, her eyes focused on Andraia.

"You remember when I left earlier?" Andaria asked.

"Yes..." Her mother replied, impatient.

"This Caterpie came by and, and then he wouldn't leave."

Andraia looked over at her Caterpie and smiled. Suddenly, the Caterpie began shooting a white mist out of its mouth.

"Catperie!" she gasped.

The Caterpie changed shape and began a Metapod. Andraia grinned, picked up Metapod, and hugged him. Their mother sighed and shook her head.

"There's no way I can make you give it up, is there?" she asked.

"Nope!" Andraia grinned.

"Fine. You may go out on this journey. Claudia, you too." their mother sighed.

"You mean it! Really!" they gasped, surprised.

"Yes. I've realized that I can't push my beliefs about pokemon onto you girls."

Andraia and Claudia grinned and hugged their mother. With that, their mother left the room. Andraia sighed in relief and dropped onto her bed. Claudia dropped into a butterfly chair next to the bed.

" I can't believe that mom is actually letting us go!" Claudia grinned, her dark blue eyes lighting up.

"Yeah, but I feel bad now." Andraia sighed, rolling over to face her sister.

"Mom will get over it!" Claudia told her, "Well, I'm off to pack!"

Claudia raced out of the room to pack her stuff. Andraia laughed slightly and realized that she should pack too.

"Dinner!" called Andraia's mother.

Andraia put her book down and headed downstairs. Claudia jumped into her seat, still grinning. Andraia smiled and shook her head. Her sister had stopped smiling. Their mother sat down and looked at her two girls.

"You two are growing up so fast." she realized.

"Yup." Claudia smiled.

Andraia narrowed her eyes, and kicked her sister under the table.

"Stop it!" Claudia hissed, kicking her back.

"Girls, please." their mother sighed, "This isn't easy for me. You two are my babies. But I can't hold onto you forever. I want you two to promise me that you'll stay safe."

"We promise." Andraia and Claudia said in unison.

"Let's eat!"

After dinner, Andraia went back to her room to finish her packing. A soft rap was heard on her door.

"It's unlocked!" she called.

"Hey Andraia." Claudia smiled.

"What's up, Claudia?" Andraia asked, "Are you exciting that we're leaving tomorrow?"

"Um... about that..." Claudia said, looking at the floor.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't think I'll be going with you."

"What!"

" It's not you or anything, but I just want to do this on my own." Claudia pointed out.

Andraia felt tears sting her light violet eyes.

"Andraia, don't cry!" Claudia said, hugging her sister, "It's just that you've always been with me. You've always been the better one. I want to prove to myself that I can do this on my own."

"I understand." Andraia said, wiping tears from her eyes, "You can, but on one condition..."

"What's that?" Claudia asked.

"That we'll battle each other at th Pokemon League!"

Claudia grinned and stuck out her hand.

"It's a deal!" she replied.

Andraia smiled, and shook her sister's hand.

* * *

A/N: That sucks... I wouldn't want to be traveling on my own. Oh well, I hope you all are enjoying my stories... Keep readin!

TigressDevyn


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"How can I possibly be lost?" Andraia asked, walking around in a forest.

She found nothing familiar. She felt like she had been walking in circles for hours. Metapod sat on her shoulder, cooing softly.

" I've been here hundreds of times...But I guess I've never gone to Pewter City before..." she sighed.

As she walked, she heard a distant howl. It sounded like it was in pain! She listened for the sound again. It came, much softer than before. She looked around, before deciding on a path. She took off at a fast paced walk to find the sound. To her surprise, she found a small cabin.

"Who would live here?" she asked herself.

A soft whine came from inside. Andraia stepped forward and looked in a window. Inside, she saw a woman wrapping bandages around her arms to cover the burns on them. Andraia gasped in shock. On the floor, a little ways from the woman, was a badly wounded Flareon.

"I have to do something! That Flareon is badly hurt!" she gasped, trying to come up with a plan.

After standing there for several minutes, she decided what she was going to do. She took a deep breath and walked barged into the house.

"Sorry, I'm kinda lost and I was wondering if you could give me directions." she announced.

"Go away!" the woman growled, "You're trespassing!"

"I'm sorry." Andraia apologized, " I'm just wondering where to go- What happened to your arms!"

"Nothing! Leave!" the woman commanded.

The Flareon let off a soft whine and struggled to get up. The woman growled and struck the Flareon with her arm.

"Hey!" Andraia cried, grabbing the woman's arm, "You can't do that!"

"Watch me! This mutt has been nothing, but trouble!" the woman told her, jerking her arm away.

"Beating pokemon is wrong! I'm going to take that Flareon to a Pokemon Center!" Andraia told her.

"To hell you are! She belongs to me!" the woman growled.

"She'll die if she stays with you!" Andraia retorted, feeling confident.

" Fine! You want her! You'll have to battle me for her!" the woman challenged.

Andraia's eyes widened. She had never actually battled anyone before. And she only had Metapod. Metapod cooed and hopped off Andraia's shoulder.

"Metapod?" she asked.

"Hah! Like that bug could win a battle!" the woman laughed, "Krabby, go!"

The small crab appeared in front of Metapod, who didn't look fazed. The Krabby lept into the air, heading straight for Andraia! Andraia let out a cry and brought her arms up to block the crab. But she was never hit! She opened her eyes to see that Metapod had jumped in front of her.

"Metapod!" she cried.

He had been cut open! Andraia felt tears well up in her eyes. She had just gotten him! She just couldn't lose him now! But to her surprise, a light blue Butterfree came out of the cut.

"Butterfree?" she asked, confused.

"EEEEEE." the Butterfree called, sprinkling a powder over the Krabby.

The Krabby's eyes began to droop, and soon it was asleep. The woman cried out in anger, and returned Krabby to its pokeball.

"Take Flareon and go." she growled, looking away.

"How do I get to Pewter City?" Andraia asked, placing the weak Flareon into a pokeball.

"Take the path heading straight from here." the woman said, walking away.

Andraia nodded and walked out of the house. She followed the path and reached Pewter City in no time. She walked into a Pokemon Center and handed the Flareon to the Nurse Joy that was on duty. While waiting for her pokemon to be healed, Andraia soon realized that she had no where to stay for the night!

* * *

A/N: My cousin actually wrote this chapter for me. I thought she did really well for only being 15! Chapter 4 soon to be up

TigressDevyn


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Great. Now where am I supposed to sleep?" Andraia asked herself, looking around the stone grey town.

She sighed, not knowing what to do. She walked over to a big rock in the center in the town and sat down.

"Hey!" called a voice.

Andraia turned to see a girl, maybe a couple years younger than herself, standing there.

"Hi." Andraia replied.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" the girl asked, brushing back a curly lock of brown hair from her face.

"Trying to decide where I can stay tonight. I'm not sure of what to do." Andraia admitted.

"Come stay with me!" the girl grinned.

"Are you sure?" Andraia asked.

"Yup!" the girl smiled, "By the way, the name's Danielle, but everyone calls me Dani."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Andraia."

Dani started off down the street. Andraia crawled off the rock and followed after her. They soon came to a small house just out side of the town. Dani opened the door, and Andraia jumped. Eight other kids bounded out of the house and out into the yard. They ran around yelling and hitting each other with sticks.

"Sorry." Dani said, slightly grinning.

"Are they all your brothers and sisters?" Andraia asked in awe.

"Yup. And I have an older brother too. But I never get to see him anymore." Dani sighed, looking at the ground.

Andraia stood there, trying to decide what to say to Dani. Suddenly, Dani looked up at her and grinned.

"Well, let's go to my room.!"

Andraia followed Dani down a flight of stairs and into the first door on the bottom. Dani's room was brightly lit with candles and lanterns. Posters of pokemon covered the walls, and even part of the ceiling was too. Andraia walked over to the desk and looked at the photos that lined the desk. One picture had Dani hanging on the arm of a boy a little older looking than Andraia.

"Is this your brother?" she asked Dani.

"Yeah. He's off with some kid on his pokemon journey." Dani sighed, looking at the picture.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" Andraia asked, looking at the pokeballs on Dani's bed.

"Not really. I do have two pokemon though." Dani smiled, proud of herself.

"Hey, me too." Andraia laughed.

"Andraia, would you like some popcorn?" Dani asked.

"Sure."

Dani smiled and walked out of the room. Andraia sat down on the bed, unsure of what to do. She found a remote, so she flipped the tv on. A pokemon match was on.

'Finally!' she thought, ' Something to do!'

Andraia yawned and watched the matches. Within a couple minutes, she fell asleep. Dani walked in with the popcorn. She took on look at Andraia, and laughed. She grabbed a blanket and covered Andraia.

* * *

Andraia yawned and opened her eyes. She had to blink a couple times for her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room.

"Dani?" she asked, looking around.

But Dani was nowhere to be found. Andraia shrugged and headed back upstairs. Dani wasn't there either.

"Hm... Weird." Andraia muttered, "Oh well, I guess I can go challenge the gym leader."

Andraia walked out of the house and headed down the road towards the stone building that was labeled " Pewter City Gym".

"Welcome!" announced a voice, as Andraia walked into the gym.

Andraia gasped as she saw who stood in front of her.

"Dani!" she gasped.

"Yup! My brother's Brock!" she said, proudly, " With him gone, I am in charge of the gym."

"Well, I challenge you to a battle!" Andraia told her.

"One on one!" Dani retorted, "Cubone!"

"Butterfree, Go!"

"Cubone, use Leer!"

"Butterfree, Confusion!"

Butterfree dodged the small pokemon and blasted him with a confusion.

"Hang in there! Use Bone Club!" Dani cried.

"Watch out Butterfree!" Andraia exclaimed.

The small pokemon flung his bone at Butterfree. Butterfree just barely avoided it, and blasted it with another confusion. The small pokemon swayed slightly, before falling over.

"Cubone!" Dani cried, "Grrr... all right, you get the Boulder Badge."

She tossed a small stone over to Andraia. Andraia looked down at it, and her face broke into a huge grin. She looked back over at Dani, and her smile faded away. Dani looked upset.

"Hey Dani, why don't you come with me?" Andraia asked.

"What?"

"Come with me. Traveling alone is so boring!"

"Well, I... um... Do you really want me to?"

"Yes!"

"Sure, I'll come with you!" Dani grinned.

Andraia smiled and held out her hand. Dani grabbed it and the two girls shook hands.

* * *

A/N: There we go. Sorry, I've been so bust lately I just haven't the time to type!

TigressDevyn


End file.
